Twins
by CutePichu65
Summary: i LOVE Steven Universe... and if you do... read this! It's the future, and Steven and Connie are ready to have their baby. But of course, things go unplanned.


Twins

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED AND ABOUT STEVEN UNIVERSE AND ITS CHARACTERS. ONLY THE TWINS ARE MY O.C (OWN CHARACTERS).

It was a windy morning in Beach City. The sky was grey, filled with lightning and rain. This just set the mood of Steven. He was now married to Connie, they were in the back of a taxi speeding through the roads. They would have been in his dad's van, but he had passed away.

"Breathe, Connie, one, two," Steven said slowly. He demonstrated by breathing in and out to his wife that was sweating profusely. She began to calm down as she listened to Steven. "Connie, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Steven," Connie assured, "Really!" she rubbed her belly. "I'm sure it's coming out." She smiled. She was talking about the baby in her bulging stomach. Steven put his hands on her stomach and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to miss you, Steven," Connie whispered.

"I'll always be here, in our baby. I lived to see you, my mum's been in me the whole time, and I do not regret," Steven replied. "You are a warrior, Connie, teach the baby what you know, its aunties," he paused to look at the Crystal Gems, "will help you."

"I can't believe it, Steven and Connie are going to have a baby!" Pearl squealed, "We have to have the name ready if it's a boy, how about Benjamin, Louis, Stephon, Callum… oh wait, Davey! Nah! Guys, help me!"

"Pearl, it's not your choice," Garnet sighed. "It's theirs. Congratulations."

"Yeah, Pearl, Steven's grown up!" Amethyst taunted. "You'll have no boy to protect no more!"

"But his baby… um… their baby will be here for us," Pearl retaliated.

They got into the stuffed hospital and waited to be checked in. The worst thing was that everybody in the city was inside, shuddering, all suffering from the deadly Pneumophobic virus. The virus that made everybody just afraid of cold. Garnet forced her way through, Pearl tactfully leaned and made it, Amethyst got kicked in the face a couple of times while Steven stayed with Connie, telling her to breathe.

"We've got a pregnant lady," Garnet grumped. She banged her fist on the counter and her teeth clenched. Although her three eyes were hidden by her shades, her eyebrows wiggled downward in the angry position.

"Mm-hm," the lady at the counter said. "Fill out this sheet." She said, slowly walking to the back and sluggishly brought out a file then knocked it down, bent over in slow motion and picked it up, she looked at it and slapped her forehead. She turned to Garnet with a cheesy smile, "Wrong one!" she said and made her way back to the files.

"HURRY UP!" shouted Amethyst with a cobra head.

"AAH!" the lady screamed. She rushed, got the right file and zoomed back to Garnet. "So where's the pregnant lady?" Pearl face palmed.

"We don't have time for this, she's going into labour today, and she is due, today!" Pearl replied.

"Holy cheese!" the lady said, "I guess I can let you guys slip through, but it wasn't from me! It was from that male check in person!" the three nodded.

The Crystal Gems and Steven surrounded the bed. Steven held Connie's left hand and looked at her. She was sleeping. The doctor dashed into the room, "I hope I didn't forget my stethoscope… nope! Oh hey!" he said.

"Nn! I'm ready!" Connie woke up and shouted.

"Okay patient, now, push!" the doctor said. She pushed and began squeezing Steven's hand.

"PUSH!" Amethyst cheered. Connie pushed and screamed.

"I can see, the head," the doctor said.

"PUSH!" Pearl encouraged. Connie pushed and yelled.

"Those arms! Keep going!" the doctor said.

"PUSH!" Steven persuaded. Connie pushed and shouted.

"The… the… stomach and the rest! I can see them! I can see them!" The doctor began celebrating. "Usually my patients don't survive childbirth!"

"What?" Connie's eyes widened. "I don't want to do this anymore! Can I have a new doctor!" she began huffing really fast.

"No, it was a joke!" The doctor sighed.

"Push," Garnet said. Connie sighed and pushed again.

"The baby is out!" the doctor laughed, he grabbed the baby and held it up high. "It's… it's… a… boy!" The Crystal Gems commemorated. And Connie and Steven shared a kiss. Almost. When their lips nearly touched, Steven turned transparent and inter-dimensional.

"What's happening?" Steven asked the Gems.

"It's the baby!" Amethyst replied. "You are a Gem and a Gem from the same blood relation can't stay in the same universe… and stuff…"

"It's like you and Rose!" Pearl said. "But it's only gone halfway. The baby is out… so something's wrong?"

"Another head! ANOTHER HEAD!" The doctor screamed and made gurgling noises.

"Sebastian, Thomas, Beck…" Pearl counted the names. "No, not good!"

"The belly, it's coming!" the doctor warned, his hands in his eyes.

"Hey, Butteroid, Bailey?" Amethyst added.

"The toes are out. Here it is!" the doctor beamed and raised the baby up. "It's… it's… another… girl!" the Gems celebrated. Steven disappeared after catching a glimpse of the twins. Connie cried out loud.

"Connie, it's okay, what will you name them," Garnet consoled.

"I... I…" Connie stuttered on the bed. She looked at the sleeping twins in her hands, they both had gems in their bellybuttons. Both pink. "The boy is Stephon," Pearl shut her eyes and threw a fist up happily, "Lily, that's the girl."

"Stephon Universe and Lily Universe," Amethyst said and the rest nodded. "Okay!"

Connie was discharged from the hospital after a few days. As she walked with the Gems back to the temple, she thought of her lovable husband, Steven. She stared at the twins in their one buggy. Both placing their tiny baby arms on each other. Stephon opened his eyes and gurgled, he had Steven's everything, except skin, which was from Connie. Lily put her hand in her mouth and sucked on it, looking at her mother, she had Steven's skin, Connie's features and pink hair, which was weird.

Pearl gushed at Lily, "Aw! She has Rose's hair colour, it's between pink, magenta and… fuchsia! Your training starts today, Twins!" they began whining and wailing. "Some students!" Pearl snorted and tried to shut them off.

"Erm…" Connie muttered as she stopped and hugged the twins. They still cried.

"Have you breastfed them?" Garnet asked.

"Breastfed?" Connie, Pearl and Amethyst replied in a confused way. Garnet sighed.

They all looked up into the sky and watched the sun peep out of the dreary clouds for the first time since the twins' birth. Somehow, they saw a very bright star next to the sun, it had the word STEVEN on it. It was Steven's star. Connie looked pleased because she knew what it meant. Steven had settled in the twins. Now she wouldn't miss him as much.

But having the twins; Stephon and Lily was a new adventure for Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl… and Connie.

YELLO! I love watching Steven Universe! And this is the future…. Read and review, because that's what the future says will happen. BTW, I don't know anything about childbirth so don't mind the fact that… blah!

-CutePichu64


End file.
